cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
FALCON
, , or |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |aidslots = |rank = |score = }} The Free Alliance of Confederated Nations (FALCON) was a small alliance on the Maroon team. It was founded on 4 April 2010, and disbanded, with all surviving members merging into CRAP on 11 September 2011. History FALCON was created by the surviving members of The Federation, who desired to rebrand themselves with a new name and identity in order to reinvigorate their small but loyal band with new life. FALCON was the brainchild of and the FALCON Constitution was written by champcardon, who had been the final president of The Federation, and who served as FALCON's only head of state (Grand Falcon) during its brief existence. Due to continuing dwindling membership, and an offer to merge into CRAP, who had served as a loyal and steadfast protector to both The Federation and FALCON,the last survivors of FALCON made the difficult decision to permanently disband and join CRAP, and the merger became effective 11 September 2011, with Champcardon becoming CRAP's chancellor and the other survivors becoming members of CRAP. Constitution FALCON Constitution We, the people of The Federation, in order to provide a more-perfect union, streamline government, provide for the common defense and welfare, and to secure the blessings of liberty for all citizens, do hereby ordain and establish The Free Alliance of Confederated Nations, FALCON. Article One: Full Faith and Credit FALCON is the successor state to The Federation; all laws, treaties and other agreements entered into by The Federation shall have full effect within FALCON, unless they are deemed unconstitutional or are otherwise repealed by appropriate legislation. This includes, but is not limited to, The Federation’s position within NEXUS. All citizens of The Federation shall, upon implementation of this constitution, become members of FALCON, unless they specifically resign their membership. Article Two: Principles Section 1: Enumeration of Rights Upon creation, every nation is vested with certain sacred, undeniable rights, but such rights only extend so far as they do not encroach on another’s intrinsic rights. These rights shall not be infringed upon unless through due process of law. The protection of these rights is the only justifiable end of government. Principal among these are the following: 1.) To freely express one’s opinion on any issue at any time. 2.) To enjoy freedom from undue burden. 3.) To associate freely with other entities. 4.) To leave this Union at any time for any reason. 5.) To govern the internal policy of one’s nation without interference. 6.) To defend oneself before an impartial arbiter, be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation, enjoy a speedy and public trial, be confronted by witnesses, have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in one’s favor, and to have the benefit of a counsel for one’s defense. 7.) To be free from excessive fines, and cruel and unusual punishments. 8.) To campaign and serve, if elected, in any office. 9.) To enjoy the profits of one’s nation without violation. 10.) To petition the Government for a redress of grievances. 11.) To be protected from infraction upon liberty and property. 12.) To bring suit against any citizen or against the government. The enumeration of certain rights shall not be construed to disparage other rights retained by the people. Section 2: Foreign Policy of Member States Upon entrance, every nation renounces the right to military action, except in cases of immediate danger. All foreign policy of these states united shall fall under the jurisdiction of the popularly-elected FALCON Council. No nation shall preserve or create an entangling relationship with any alien entity unless specifically approved by the FALCON Council in writing. Any member who violates these provisions will be considered to have renounced his or her membership if the situation is not corrected within 24 hours. Article Three: Government Section One Governing authority shall be vested in a FALCON Council, which shall consist of the Grand Falcon, Minister of State, Minister of Defense, Minister of the Interior and Minister of Law. The Grand Falcon shall be head of state and head of government. The Grand Falcon shall chair the Falcon Council, and shall be responsible for calling and managing all votes within the Council, certifying all votes and elections, and maintaining a thorough and complete list of all laws, treaties and agreements which shall from time to time be approved. The Grand Falcon shall be commander in chief of the FALCON Defense Force and shall be FALCON’s chief diplomat. The Grand Falcon shall not cast a vote in the FALCON Council except to break a tie. The Minister of State shall be responsible for maintaining all embassies and foreign diplomats assigned to FALCON. The Minister of State shall also coordinate all FALCON citizens serving as ambassadors to foreign entities. The Minister of Defense shall be in charge of the FALCON Defense Force, be responsible for maintaining a comprehensive evaluation and response plan in time of military action, coordinating platoons and strike teams, and coordinating military actions with FALCON’s allies. The Minister of the Interior shall be in charge of maintaining a thorough and complete roster of FALCON citizens, shall oversee recruitment and retention of FALCON citizens, and shall be chief prosecuting attorney in all matters of law. The Minister of Law shall be responsible for ensuring that all citizens are educated on FALCON law, as well as interpreting and applying all laws within FALCON. The Minister of Law shall be the chief judicial officer of FALCON and shall exercise the power of judicial review. Section Two All members of the FALCON Council shall serve for the term of ten weeks; elections last exactly one week, shall be held during the week immediately preceding the commencement of the new term of office, and all terms shall begin at CyberNations system update on Sunday. Upon implementation of this constitution, the Minister of Law shall serve a term of two weeks, the Minister of the Interior a term of four weeks, the Minister of Defense a term of six weeks, the Minister of State a term of eight weeks, and the Grand Falcon a term of ten weeks. During the final week of said term, a new election shall be held for a full ten-week term as per the terms of clause one of this section. All elections for FALCON Council shall be open to all members of FALCON who meet eligibility requirements, however in the interest of decorum, it is expected that no citizen shall cast a vote for oneself in any election. If at the time designated for the beginning of an election, no challenger shall have declared candidacy for the office in question, the incumbent shall be awarded a new term by acclimation unless he or she shall decline to continue to serve. The Grand Falcon shall have power to fill all vacancies in the FALCON council for the remainder of the unexpired term for that office. Should the position of Grand Falcon become vacant, the council member with the longest uninterrupted service on the FALCON Council shall become Grand Falcon for the remainder of the Grand Falcon’s unexpired term, and shall then replace himself or herself per the terms of this clause. If more than one member shall be tied for length of uninterrupted service, line of succession shall be Minister of State, Minister of Defense, Minister of the Interior, then Minister of Law--whichever tied member is highest on this list shall become Grand Falcon. All FALCON citizens who are in good standing and have been FALCON citizens for at least thirty calendar days, or who were citizens under Article One, Clause Two of this constitution shall be eligible to hold office in the Falcon Council. Members of the Falcon Council shall be removed from office upon impeachment by Quorum Call and conviction by a supermajority of FALCON citizens through Referendum. Section Three All FALCON citizens not holding office in the FALCON Council shall be members of the Quorum. The Quorum shall have power to review any action taken by the FALCON Council through Quorum Call, at which time said action shall be brought up for Referendum. Quorum Call shall be considered invoked when a simple majority of voting Quorum members call for Referendum within one week after the close of any vote taken by the FALCON Council, when a constitutional amendment is proposed, or when the Quorum shall impeach a member of the FALCON Council. Upon the invocation of Quorum Call, the matter in question shall be placed up for a vote by all FALCON citizens, phrased in the same manner as it was phrased in FALCON Council, and shall be approved provided a simple majority of all voting FALCON citizens casting a vote in favor of said issue. In the case of a review of legislation passed by the FALCON Council, the legislation shall remain in effect during the Quorum Call and Referendum. In the case of impeachment of a member of the FALCON Council, a simple majority vote shall be required to impeach, and a supermajority vote shall be required in Referendum to remove the accused from office. Article Four: Powers and Duties Section One: FALCON Council The FALCON Council shall have power to: Make treaties with foreign powers by supermajority vote; Declare war and peace by supermajority vote; Set all internal rules and regulations for the FALCON Council; Make all laws which shall be necessary and proper to the implementation of any part of this constitution, or of any treaty, law or agreement into which FALCON shall be entered. Section Two: Quorum The Quorum shall have power to: Review any action taken by the FALCON Council by Quorum Call and Referendum; Set all internal rules and regulations for the Quorum; Choose their speaker, who shall have privilege of debate in, but shall not have a vote in, the FALCON Council; All powers not specifically granted to the FALCON Council, nor prohibited by this constitution, shall be vested in the Quorum, or the citizens, respectively. Article Five: Judiciary The FALCON Judiciary shall consist of the Minister of Law and any inferior judges which the FALCON Council shall from time to time create. The FALCON Judiciary shall be responsible for impartially adjudicating all cases involving FALCON citizens, and the laws, treaties and Constitution of this Union, except in cases of impeachment, and all citizens shall in all cases enjoy the right of presumption of innocence. The decisions of the Minister of Law shall be final, unless the FALCON Council shall agree to hear an appeal of the case. In the case of appeal to the FALCON Council, the decision of the Council shall be final. In all criminal cases coming before the FALCON Judiciary, the Minister of the Interior shall be prosecuting attorney, and shall also serve as the FALCON government’s attorney in all cases to which the FALCON government shall be a party. In the case where the Minister of Law shall be a party to a case or shall be unsuitable to judge said case, or the Minister of the Interior shall be party to a case or shall be unsuitable to try said case, the Grand Falcon shall serve as judge or prosecutor or shall appoint a suitable FALCON citizen to temporarily act as judge or prosecutor. Article Six: Voting Section One: Definitions Simple majority shall be defined as half plus one of all votes cast. Supermajority shall be defined as 66% of all votes cast. An abstention in any vote shall be counted neither as a vote for, nor a vote against, the measure or candidates being voted upon. In the case where a majority affirmative vote is required, said majority shall exist when the number of affirmative votes exceeds the number of negative votes, the number of abstentions notwithstanding. In the case where a supermajority vote is required, such supermajority shall exist when 66% of members casting affirmative and negative votes, vote in the affirmative, the number of abstentions notwithstanding. Any member eligible to vote on any issue, who does not cast a vote, shall be considered as having voted “abstain”. Section Two: Elections All FALCON citizens shall enjoy universal suffrage in all elections, as per the requirements of Article Three, Section Two, Clause Three of this constitution. In all elections, the candidate receiving a plurality of votes cast within the prescribed voting period shall be deemed the winner of the election. In the event of a tie, a five-day runoff election shall be held between the tied vote getters; during this time, the incumbent shall remain in office; also during a runoff, the requirements of Article Three, Section Two, Clause Three regarding not voting for oneself shall be waived. Section Three: Legislation All votes in the FALCON Council regarding legislation shall require a simple majority of Council members voting in the affirmative to pass, except for declarations of war and treaty ratifications, which shall require supermajority votes. Quorum Call votes shall require a simple majority of Quorum members voting to initiate Quorum Call. All referendum votes shall require a simple majority vote to pass, even if the original FALCON Council vote required supermajority, except convictions on impeachment, and constitutional amendments, which shall require a supermajority vote in Referendum. Section Four: Constitutional Amendments The FALCON Council and the Quorum shall have concurrent power to propose amendments to this constitution when a simple majority of said body shall deem necessary. Upon proposal of a constitutional amendment by either the FALCON Council or the Quorum, a five-day discussion period will immediately take place, immediately followed by a one-week Referendum. On the question of amending the FALCON Constitution, a supermajority affirmative vote in Referendum shall be required for ratification. Article Seven: Ratification This constitution shall be deemed ratified when a supermajority of voting Federation citizens vote in the affirmative on the question of ratification during a two-week voting period as required by Federation Law and the Federal Constitution. Upon ratification of this constitution, it shall go into effect at update on the first Sunday of the month next following ratification unless the Federation citizens decide by simple majority to implement it at another time. First Amendment Ratified 6 May 2011 In the case where no challenger has declared candidacy in a FALCON Council election, AND either the incumbant does not wish to remain in office, or the seat is vacant, write-in candidacies shall be permitted, provided the candidate wishing to run as a write-in so declares prior to the conclusion of the second day of ballotting for that race. Nothing in this amendment shall in any way alter the existing election process in the case where an incumbant is willing to remain in office and no challenger has declared prior to the opening of ballotting.